Es Mi Culpa
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: -En serio te gusta?, es una niña -No, ya no es un niña, me gusta. -Te estas dejando llevar por el maldito estereotipo Potter acerca de las pelirrojas-.Dijo molesto. -¡Claro que no! No te voy a mentir que su cabello es bello, ademas, eso no fue lo que enamoró a mi papá de mi mamá? Sirius sonrió.-Estas totalmente equivocado, lo que enamoró a James de Lily fue su inteligencia.


Por cierto... Este Fic esta dedicado a una de mis seguidoras favoritas ya que es la que siempre se ha mantenido ahí desde el principio y fue la que me dio la idea de escribir esta historia al recomendarme el vídeo ** _:_** **FloARJF**

Espero que el fic te guste.

PD: Las edades en negrita hacen referencia a la edad que Ginny tenia en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **12 Años**_

 **-** ¿En serio te gusta? **-.** Le preguntó aun sin poderlo creer.

El pelinegro suspiró, colocó pausa y alzó la mirada para ver a su mejor amigo.

 **-** A mí también me cuesta creerlo…

Draco lo interrumpió **.-** No es que me cueste creerlo, es solo que… La conoces desde los 10 años y sabes bien que siempre se la pasaba detrás de nosotros y lo fastidiosa que era…

 **-** Exacto **-.** Señaló interrumpiéndolo **.-** ''Era'' en pasado, ya no lo es **-.** Aseguró.

Draco se movió buscando una posición cómoda en la cama, sobre todo para disimular el hecho de que no estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

 **-** ¿Qué te gusta de ella? **-.** Decidió por preguntarle **.-** Sigue siendo una niña **-.** Señaló lo obvio.

 **-** Ya no es una niña Draco **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Sigue siendo menor que nosotros, pero ya no es la misma niña pelirroja que nos ''fastidiaba'' como dijiste hace rato **-.** Harry desvió su mirada **.-** Ginny cambio, creció y… No se Draco, no entiendo que pasó, pero me gusta.

El rubio volvió a suspirar **.-** Luna tampoco es una niña **-.** Dijo como última opción **.-** También creció al igual que Ginny **-.** Señaló.

Harry sonrió **.-** Conozco a Luna desde que usa pañales, ella es mi mejor amiga, mi hermanita, es imposible que la vea de otra manera, además es todo lo contrario a Ginny.

Draco sonrió **.-** Tienes razón, Lu es totalmente diferente a Ginny.

 **-** Me gusta Draco **-.** Insistió mirándolo **.-** No sé porque, pero es así.

El rubio alzó los hombros **.-** Es imposible mandar sobre el corazón **-.** Dijo como si nada **.-** Además, creo que es cosa de Potter's **-.** Chistó negando con la cabeza.

Harry sonrió **.-** Pelirrojas e intelectuales **-.** La descripción de su madre.

Draco asintió ya que no quiso decirle a Harry que Ginny de intelectual no tenía ni el intento.

 **-** Venga, sigamos jugando **-.** Finalizó la conversación quitándole el pausa.

* * *

 _ **13 años**_

 **-** Ginny no es mujer para ti **-.** Fue la simple respuesta de la rubia cuando Harry le confesó sus sentimientos por la pelirroja.

El chico se sorprendió de la respuesta recibida.

 **-** ¿Por qué dices eso? **-.** Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio, caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en el columpio que habían hecho de pequeños con un caucho, Harry se posicionó frente a ella esperando la respuesta impaciente.

Por fin alzó la mirada viéndolo a los ojos **.-** Por nada **-.** Contestó sin más, pero antes de que Harry pudiera objetar, la rubia volvió a hablar **.-** No lo entenderías **-.** Suspiró.

Eso confundió más al chico, ¿Qué no lo entendería? Él a veces no entendía a la rubia frente suyo incluso después de haber crecido juntos.

 **-** ¿Me lo puedes explicar para entenderlo? **-.** Insistió.

La rubia lo miró a los ojos durante un largo silencio, se dio cuenta al final que Harry no daría su brazo a torcer, así que no le quedó más remedio que responderle.

 **-** Pensé que después de este año tu supuesta atracción por Ginny se terminaría **…** Confía en mi cuando te digo que es una ''supuesta atracción'' **-.** Le dijo a Harry cuando le vio la intención de protestar **.-** Cállate y escucha **-.** Ordenó después, a Harry no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo **.-** Harry tu estas ilusionado con Ginny, inconscientemente te estas dejando llevar por el estereotipo Potter que corre por tu sangre al sentirte atraído por una chica solamente porque es pelirroja **-.** Lo miró a los ojos **.-** Escúchame bien **-.** Le pidió **.-** No todas las mujeres son como tu madre, no todas las pelirrojas son como tu madre **-.** Especifico.

Harry sonrió **.-** Eso lo sé Lu, mi mamá es única.

 **-** Lily es excepcional **-.** Dijo a su vez la rubia.

 **-** Créeme cuando te digo que no me estoy dejando llevar por el hecho de que es pelirroja **-.** Insistió sin dar su brazo a torcer.

El largo cabello rubio y la melena azabache se movieron a un lado con el viento que les pegó.

 **-** ¿Por qué crees que te sientes atraído por Ginny y no por mí? **-.** Le preguntó de repente, Harry se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba eso **.-** Yo soy rubia Harry, todo lo contrario a tu madre.

Harry negó **.-** Crecimos juntos Luna **-.** Recordó el Potter **.-** Es imposible para mi verte con otros ojos, eres mi hermanita **-.** Le sonrió.

A Luna le fue imposible no sonreír, amaba a Harry con todo su corazón **.-** ¿Sabes que eso no es impedimento para sentir atracción física verdad? **-.** Se levantó quedando frente a Harry **.-** Existe el incesto, ¿Sabes? **-.** Se acercó un poco más al cuerpo del chico.

Harry retrocedió un paso sin saber cómo reaccionar y menos aun no podía creer lo que Luna le estaba diciendo.

 **-** Luna… ¿Acaso tu… **-.** Dejó la pregunta incompleta porque la rubia se le volvió a acercar pero para evitar que él se alejara lo agarró de las mejillas suavemente.

 **-** Te amo Harry **-.** Le dijo con las mejillas rojas **.-** Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor **-.** Harry sintió relajarse al escucharla **.-** Esos son mis sentimientos hacia ti, solo quería hacerte ver que el hecho de que hayamos crecido juntos no es impedimento para que otros sentimientos despertaran.

Harry se inclinó un poco dándole un beso en la frente **.-** Me habías asustado Lu **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

La rubia por respuesta lo abrazó **.-** Por esa razón no quiero que te hagan daño **-.** Le susurró **.-** no quiero verte sufrir por una mujer.

 **-** ¿Dices eso por Ginny? **-.** Le preguntó.

Luna se separó un poco volviéndolo a tomar de las mejillas y apartándole un mechón de cabello de la frente.

 **-** Ginny tiene 13 años apenas y ya cree que se está comiendo el mundo, se la pasa coqueteando con cualquier chico popular del colegio, esta ''viviendo la adolescencia'' como dice siempre **-.** Giró los ojos **.-** Tú no eres así como ella Harry, tú eres tierno, amable, sencillo, Ginny es todo lo contrario, ella te hará daño **-.** Advirtió **.-** Es tu decisión, puedes confesártele si quieres, yo no te voy a detener, pero tienes que estar claro lo que te espera con ella.

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Harry…_ _ **-.**_ _Lo llamó, de repente tímida, sus mejillas adornadas con un tierno sonrojo_ _ **.-**_ _¿Te puedo pedir algo?_

 _El chico sonrió acercándose a ella_ _ **.-**_ _Claro Ginny, siempre que quieras._

 _La pelirroja sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Bésame_ _ **-.**_ _Le pidió._

 _Harry se paralizó, ¿En serio le acababa de pedir que la besara o es que había escuchado mal?_

 _ **-**_ _Quiero que tú seas mi primer beso_ _ **-.**_ _Le explicó al leer la reacción del chico._

 _Harry asintió lentamente aun sin entender del todo la situación._

 _ **-**_ _¿Por qué quieres que yo sea tu primer beso?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó, se sentía sumamente feliz de que ella quisiera que fuera él._

 _Ginny se le acercó colocando sus brazos en el cuello de Harry._

 _ **-**_ _No sé, simplemente quiero que seas tú y no otro chico que no conozca_ _ **-.**_ _Y sin dejar que Harry dijera algo se alzó uniendo sus labios._

* * *

 _ **14 años**_

 **-** Tú me gustas.

Después de casi un año del primer beso de ambos y después de darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Ginny en vez de debilitarse lo que hacía era fortalecerse fue que Harry decidió por fin que debía confesarse, aun después de todo lo que Luna le dijo aquel día, aun después de saber que Ginny estaba ''interesada'' en un chico un año mayor que ella.

La pelirroja se sorprendió, no se esperaba eso, no podía negar que el primer beso que se dieron le gustó mucho, más de lo que creyó, pero a pesar de eso nunca le había puesto importancia lo que había sentido con el beso.

 **-** Harry yo…

Éste negó con la cabeza callándola **.-** Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí **-.** Le dijo mirándola **.-** Pero no importa, por ti puedo esperar y así enamorarte **-.** Le sonrió.

Ginny también sonrió abrazándolo.

 **-** ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo al escuchar la petición del pelinegro.

 **-** Harry… **-.** Dijo sin saber exactamente qué decir, secretamente ella también quería besarlo.

 **-** Por favor **-.** Insistió el chico.

Ginny asintió por lo que Harry se acercó hasta unir sus labios en un dulce beso, el segundo de ambos.

* * *

 **-** Aún es muy rápido **-.** Le dijo mirándolo, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él, no quería que creyera que después de lo había pasado entre los dos Harry se ilusionara o creyera que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Harry suspiró resignado, dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de la chica.

Ginny se acercó tomándolo del rostro.

 **-** Mírame **-.** Le pidió **.-** Aun no sé lo que siento por ti **-.** Confesó **.-** Estoy confundida, sé que te quiero Harry pero no creo que sea suficiente **-.** Lo miró a los ojos **.-** Mamá no va a aceptar nuestra relación y no te quiero perder como amigo.

 **-** Nunca me vas a perder como amigo Ginny **-.** Le dejó en claro.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Susurró abrazándolo.

* * *

 _ **15 Años**_

 **-** Feliz cumpleaños **-.** Le dijo entregándole una pequeña bolsita.

Ginny la agarró y al abrirla se topó con un sencillo pero hermoso collar color negro con un dije dorado de la torre Eiffel.

 **-** ¡Gracias! **-.** Le dijo antes de tirársele al pecho y abrazarlo.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo y cuando se separaban ella lo besó.

Él se dejó besar correspondiéndole, le era imposible no hacerlo cuando sentía tantas cosas por ella, sabía que saldría lastimado, pero no le importaba ya que estaba con ella.

Salieron al centro comercial pasando todo el día juntos, pasearon, comieron, fueron al cine, a los ojos de las personas eran una pareja de enamorados… Nada más lejos de la realidad.

* * *

 **-** ¿Te gusta Harry? **-.** Le preguntó su mejor amiga.

Lavender ya llevaba tiempo dándose cuenta de los sentimientos de Harry hacia su amiga, pero es que vamos, no era necesario que fuera su mejor amiga o que lo conociera desde hace años para notar eso, Harry era muy evidente, aparte también que Ginny le había dicho hace poco que él se le había confesado el año pasado pero lo que no sabía era lo que sentía su amiga por él.

La Weasley suspiró.

 **-** No sé… **-.** Contestó sin más.

La otra la miró sin creerlo.

 **-** ¿Cómo no puedes saber si te gusta o no Harry? **-.** Preguntó incrédula **.-** ¡Ya hace un año se te confesó! **-.** Recordó.

 **-** ¡Lo sé! **-.** Contestó **.-** Pero es que… **-.** Volvió a suspirar **.-** Obvio que lo quiero **-.** Le dijo mirándola **.-** Y todo es muy bonito con él, pero no sé… No es suficiente, Harry es mi amigo, siempre lo ha sido y no quiero perderlo como amigo **-.** Confesó.

Lavender suspiró, no supo que responderle, Ginny no quería aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo por él porque eso sería cambiar completamente su forma de ser y de ''vivir la vida'', rodo los ojos, ella era su mejor amiga y todo, pero ya estaba harta de que se la pasara diciendo eso.

* * *

 _ **16 Años**_

Harry veía desde lejos la peor escena de su vida, aunque extrañamente ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse, suspiró alejándose del lugar y dirigiéndose a su salón de clases.

 _ **-**_ _¿Ginny tiene novio?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó sin creerlo._

 _Draco suspiró_ _ **.-**_ _Sé muy bien lo mucho que te gusta ella y si no me quieres creer_ _ **-.**_ _Lo miró con molestia_ _ **.-**_ _No me creas, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad_ _ **-.**_ _Espetó._

 _Harry resopló pasándose una mano por el cabello con fuerza._

 _ **-**_ _¿Quién es?_

 _Draco se encogió de hombros_ _ **.-**_ _No sé, un tal Daniel_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo_ _ **.-**_ _Es de su edad y estudia con ella._

 _ **-**_ _¿Lo has visto?_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió_ _ **.-**_ _¿Cómo es?_

 _ **-**_ _Es rubio y tiene los ojos verde claro_ _ **-.**_ _Hizo una mueca_ _ **.-**_ _Creo que es el popular de su salón, sabes, el chico por el cual todas mueren._

De eso había pasado casi un mes de los cuales se los encontraba en cualquier parte del colegio besándose.

Ya estaba ''acostumbrado'' a que Ginny se interesara por algún chico ''popular'', vamos que Luna se lo había dejado en claro hace 3 años, pero él no quiso aceptarlo, no quiso hacerle caso.

* * *

 **-** ¿Aló? **-.** Murmuró somnoliento.

No recordaba haber dejado encendido el celular, odiaba que lo despertaran en la madrugada, pero estaba tan dormido que actuó de manera automática atendiendo sin verificar quien lo llamaba a esas horas.

 **-** _¿Harry?_

Al momento de escuchar su voz se enderezó en su cama.

 **-** ¿Ginny? **-.** Preguntó extrañado **.-** ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? **-.** Sonó preocupado.

No era normal que lo llamara, tenía tiempo sin hablar con ella, (Desde que tenía novio) Eran muy pocas las veces que hablaban en persona y otras que otras veces por mensajes pero nunca tan de madrugada.

 **-** _Terminé con Daniel…_ _ **-.**_ Sollozó _._

Eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Había terminado con su novio? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

 **-** Shh… Tranquila, ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** _Solo quería escuchar tu voz…_ _ **-.**_ Confesó y el corazón de Harry se aceleró irremediablemente **.-** _Te necesito Harry, eres mi único amigo._

 _Amigo…_ Esa palabra retumbó en su mente.

 **-** Aquí estoy para ti cuando lo necesites Ginny **-.** _Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti._

* * *

 _ **17 Años**_

Y volvemos a lo mismo, como Ginny no había tenido novio en un tiempo volvimos a estar juntos como antes, yo la iba a buscar a veces al instituto para ir al cine, comprarnos un helado o simplemente caminar por el centro comercial y ella lo disfrutaba estoy seguro de que sí.

Me agarraba de la mano, del brazo, me besaba, era una sensación que me llenaba, algo que no quería que se acabara rápido, parecíamos novios, pero no lo éramos, solo _amigos._

 **-** Abrázame Harry **-.** Le pidió sonriendo.

El Potter se acercó abrasándola contra su pecho, era increíble todo lo que había crecido, la veía con sus propios ojos y con todo y eso le costaba creer que en serio había dejado de ser esa niña pecosa que los fastidiaba cuando pequeños para ahora convertirse en esa hermosa mujer.

Ese cambio, ese simple cambio que tuvo de niña a mujer fue lo que hizo que se fijara en ella más que como una simple amiga hasta terminar enamorado completamente.

 **-** Te quiero demasiado dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry le apartó el cabello de la cara.

 **-** Yo también Ginny **-.** _Te amo._

Ella le sonrió y colocándose de puntillas lo besó dulcemente.

Al principio Harry quiso ''oponerse'' pero le fue totalmente imposible al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, no eran novios, solo amigos, ¿Ella no entendía que si se seguía comportando así, era él el que salía herido?

* * *

 **-** Luna… **-.** Comenzó Harry.

La rubia se encontraba sentada apoyando la espalda del copete de lo más cómoda sobre la cama de él, control en mano y un pote de cotufas sobre sus piernas.

 **-** Estoy viendo una película Harry **-.** Le contestó sin verlo **.-** No molestes.

A pesar de la respuesta que ella le dio, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, él sabía muy bien porque Luna se comportaba de esa manera, porque él estaba actuando como un idiota, a pesar de que ella le había advertido cuando tenía 14años en lo que se estaba metiendo con Ginny, nunca le hizo caso y siempre terminaba recurriendo a la rubia, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de ya llevar 4 años en lo mismo… Luna nunca se fue de su lado, siempre estuvo ahí para él cuando la necesitaba, a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento sabía que podía contar con ella, a pesar de lo molesta que estuviera con él por no haberle hecho caso.

Harry se acercó a la cama tirándose en esta cerca de las piernas de la rubia, alargó una mano cogiendo una almohada para colocarla como apoyo y alzar la cabeza.

 **-** Gracias por siempre estar ahí para mi Lu **-.** Le dijo de repente, Luna no se dejó vencer tan fácil a pesar de que Harry se dio cuenta como sus palabras le habían afectado, pero la chica estaba reacia a ceder tan fácil **.-** Eres la segunda mujer más importante en mi vida **-.** ¡Bingo! Había conseguido que Luna dejara de ver la televisión y lo mirara a él.

Pero la rubia no lo dejó continuar **.-** Obviamente la primera es Lily **-.** Aclaró sin necesidad **.-** ¿Pero yo soy la segunda? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** Ah no **-.** Contestó Harry **.-** ¿Quién más iba a ser si no?

Luna lo miró alzando una ceja pero antes de que dijera algo, Harry se le adelantó.

 **-** Puedo estar enamorado de Ginny **-.** Le dijo sentándose en la cama para verla mejor **.-** Pero eso no quita que tu llegaste primero a mi vida y que ciertamente eres más importante para mí que ella.

Luna sonrió, Harry siempre sabía que decir, la hacía sentir especial, agradecía a la vida por colocarle semejante hombre en la vida.

 **-** No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso **-.** Le dijo sonrojada **.-** Y si te soy sincera, me hace doblemente feliz **-.** Sonrió ampliamente.

 **-** ¿Doblemente? **-.** Preguntó sin entender.

La rubia dejó el control a un lado **.-** Te vuelvo a repetir que me hace feliz ser la segunda mujer en tu vida, pero Harry, en el momento en que conozcas a la mujer indicada, no creo que siga siendo la segunda mujer **-.** No dejó que la interrumpiera **.-** Ya lo veras, confía en mí y créeme cuando te digo que no me molestará en absoluto por qué sé, que cuando eso pase, será la mujer indicada.-Aseguró **.-** Por eso me alegra ser yo la segunda y no Ginny.

 **-** Entiendo lo que dices Lu, pero no creo que eso pase, sabes bien mis sentimientos hacia ti.

 **-** Por eso, porque sé cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí, sé que eso _si_ pasara **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Ten por seguro que tú siempre serás el segundo hombre más importante en mi vida, así me case…

Harry la interrumpió **.-** ¿Por qué para ti si aplica y para mí no?

 **-** Porque tu amas con el corazón Harry **-.** Le dijo apoyándole una mano en el pecho **.-** Es imposible que Lily se mueva de ahí por ser tu madre, pero tú y yo no tenemos vinculo sanguíneo, aparte de nuestra amistad no hay nada que nos ate, y si encuentras a la mujer indicada, la amaras tanto que será la mujer más importante en tu vida y no lo podrás evitar **-.** Le sonrió acariciándole el cabello de la frente **.-** Conmigo no cuenta porque simplemente me niego a cambiarte por otro hombre **-.** Le dijo sin más haciéndolo reír.

* * *

 ** _18 Años…_**

 **-** Ya pasó el año sabático **-.** Le dijo mirando el paisaje **.-** ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? **-.** Preguntó realmente interesado en lo que ella quería para su futuro.

 **-** Me inscribiré en una academia de modelaje **-.** Contestó decidida.

Harry giró a verla cuando la escuchó.

 **-** ¿Una academia de modelaje? **-.** Repitió **.-** ¿No piensas estudiar en la universidad? **-.** Insistió.

Ginny frunció el ceño **.-** Claro que sí, pero en un futuro **-.** Sonrió **.-** En estos momentos quiero _estudiar_ modelaje **-.** Lo miró **.-** ¿Te molesta?

Harry suspiró **.-** No es eso, es que creí que estudiarías una carrera universitaria, no modelaje **-.** Explicó.

Ginny enarcó una ceja **.-** ¿Dudas de mis cualidades en modelaje, Potter?

Harry sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

 **-** No es eso Ginny **-.** La miró **.-** Eres hermosa estoy seguro de que con la ayuda adecuada serás una gran modelo **-.** Aseguró.

La pelirroja sonrió acercándose a él hasta besarlo suavemente en los labios.

* * *

 _ **22 Años**_

Ese fue el último día que habían pasado juntos, Ginny como había dicho se inscribió en la Academia de Modelaje pero ésta le exigía mucho, razón por la cual ya no podía pasar tanto tiempo con Harry como siempre lo hacían.

En eso trascurrieron 4 años en los cuales cada uno había hecho lo que quería.

Hace dos años Harry había terminado su carrera en Administración de Empresas, ya estaba más que preparado para heredar la empresa de su padre y por ende todas las obligaciones que esta conllevaba, pero como a su padre aun es que le quedaba por dar, heredar la fortuna Potter no estaba en su futuro próximo, así que, James Potter, su padre, le dio libertad a su primogénito para que hiciera lo que quisiera en ese lapso de tiempo.

Y Harry ya sabía lo que quería hacer: Boxear.

Desde pequeño había visto como su padrino, Sirius Black, entrenaba a grandes boxeadores del momento, unos más famosos que otros, pero así es la vida, por lo que el boxeo le llamaba mucho la atención, aparte de que como casi siempre iba al gimnasio de Sirius se encontraba en forma.

Y con sus apenas 24 años de edad, le pidió a su padrino que lo entrenara en ese deporte que había visto desde que era un niño.

* * *

 _ **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gritó a la vez que se acercaba corriendo hacia él._

 _Harry la observó, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, estaba bellísima, más de lo que la recordaba._

 _ **-** ¡Ginny! **-.** Le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo **.-** Estas hermosa **-.** Le confesó al separarse de ella._

 _ **-** Gracias **-.** Le contestó ella con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas._

 _ **-** ¿Qué tal te va en la Academia? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo._

 _ **-** Súper bien Harry **-.** Le contestó animada **.-** Es lo que siempre quise, lo que me gusta, es increíble **-.** Chilló con emoción._

 _Harry se rio **.-** Me lo imagino._

 _ **-** ¿Cómo es que el mejor graduado de su promoción terminó entrenando en un gimnasio para boxeo? **-.** Preguntó._

 _Harry volvió a reír **.-** Venga Ginny, estudié Administración de Empresas no solo porque en serio me gustaba, sino también porque soy el que va a heredar la herencia familiar, pero en lo que eso sucede, papá me dio libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, teniendo en cuenta que cuando él se canse yo debo tomar el absoluto control de la empresa._

 _Ginny arrugó la cara **.-** ¿Y cuánto va a tomar eso?_

 _Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** No tengo idea **-.** Sonrió **.-** Solo espero que papá se tarde todo lo que quiera en traspasarme sus responsabilidades._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Estoy enamorado de ti_ _ **-.**_ _Confesó sonriendo._

 _La chica sonrió, se acercó abrazándolo y al separarse lo besó._

 _ **-**_ _Te quiero Harry._

 _ **-**_ _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _Asintió antes de volverlo a besar._

* * *

Harry Potter, un joven hombre de 25 años, prospecto para ser un grande en el boxeo o eso es lo que afirma con seguridad, Sirius Black, su entrenador.

Ginebra Weasley, una hermosa pelirroja de 23 años de edad, toda una maravilla de mujer, cuerpo esbelto y torneado, tiene todo lo necesario para convertirse en una modelo excepcional y hará todo su esfuerzo por así conseguirlo.

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Oye Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Lo llamó sin dejar de verse en el espejo, se encontraba en ropa interior_ _ **.-**_ _¿Cómo me veo?_

 _Harry alzó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo._

 _ **-**_ _Eres hermosa Ginny_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo_ _ **.-**_ _Por eso te ves hermosa_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió._

 _Cerró el libro dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche._

 _La pelirroja no muy convencida con sus palabras siguió observándose con detalle al espejo._

 _ **-**_ _No se Harry, hay muchas mujeres que tienen mejor cuerpo que yo en la Academia_ _ **-.**_ _Refunfuñó._

 _Harry resopló empezando a acomodarse en la cama._

 _ **-**_ _Venga Ginny, no tienes por qué atormentarte con eso_ _ **-.**_ _Miró la hora, 12am y tenía que levantarse temprano para entrenar_ _ **.-**_ _Ya es tarde, ven a acostarte._

 _Ginny resopló antes de echarse una última mirada y dirigirse a la cama._

 _ **-**_ _Buenas noches Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Le deseo acomodándose y dándole la espalda._

 _ **-**_ _Buenas noches_ _ **-.**_ _Le respondió Harry resignado al verla._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Ginny por favor_ _ **-.**_ _Se quejó Harry_ _ **.-**_ _¡El desayuno es la comida más importante!_ _ **-.**_ _Le espetó._

 _ **-**_ _No me importa Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Le dejó en claro_ _ **.-**_ _¿Sabes cuantas chicas nuevas y jóvenes entraron la semana pasada?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó_ _ **.-**_ _Más de 10, no puedo permitirme que me quiten mi lugar._

 _ **-**_ _¿Y pasando hambre vas a conseguir que no te quiten tu lugar?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó irónico._

 _ **-**_ _No estoy pasando hambre_ _ **-.**_ _Espetó molesta._

 _Harry alzó una ceja observando la pequeña barra dietética que Ginny estaba masticando._

 _ **-**_ _Ginny te lo digo yo que estoy entrenando desde los 18, eso no es un buen desayuno..._

 _ **-**_ _Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Lo cortó_ _ **.-**_ _Tú y yo no hacemos los mismos ejercicios._

 _ **-**_ _Porque no quieres_ _ **-.**_ _Le aclaró_ _ **.-**_ _¿Cuantas veces no te he pedido que me acompañes a trotar en las mañanas?_ _ **-.**_ _Atacó_ _ **.-**_ _En vez de gastar ese dineral en el gimnasio ese que no sirve._

 _ **-**_ _¡Si sirve!_ _ **-.**_ _Chilló._

 _ **-**_ _¿No te estabas quejando ahorita porque tienes no sé cuantos kilos de más y el gimnasio no te ha ayudado a bajarlos?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó alzando una ceja._

 _ **-**_ _No es culpa del gimnasio_ _ **-.**_ _Aclaró_ _ **.-**_ _Es culpa mía por hacerte caso y comer tantas calorías, además, ¿En serio crees que me voy a poner a correr y a realizar todos esos ejercicios rústicos que tú haces? ¡Harry yo necesito estar en forma para modelar no para caerme a golpes con un mujer!_

 _ **-**_ _Ginny yo te estoy invitando a trotar_ _ **-.**_ _Espetó comenzando a molestarse_ _ **.-**_ _Tro-tar_ _ **-.**_ _Enfatizó_ _ **.-**_ _No a que vayas a caerle a golpes al saco ni nada por el estilo, ¿No usas la corredora en el gimnasio? Es lo mismo que hago yo con la diferencia que lo hago al aire libre y no encerrado en un edificio._

 _Harry se levantó dejando el desayuno por la mitad y metiéndolo al microondas._

 _ **-**_ _Ya ni desayunar en paz se puede_ _ **-.**_ _Espetó, miro su reloj dándose cuenta que aún era temprano_ _ **.-**_ _Que te vaya bien en tu día_ _ **-.**_ _La miró antes de subir las escaleras dispuesto a cambiarse y salir a trotar._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Rayos..._ _ **-.**_ _Aminoró el paso hasta dirigirse a un banco donde apoyó el pie para tener más facilidad al amarrarse las trenzas._

 _Cuando terminó alzó la cabeza estirándose un poco, el cielo estaba parcialmente nublado._

 _Decidió hacer unos pequeños estiramientos antes de seguir corriendo ya que sentía una pequeña tensión en la parte de los hombros._

 _Se echó hacia atrás y como tenía los audífonos no escuchó cuando la persona que iba trotando le gritó._

 _La empujó, por el golpe tan repentino la mujer perdió el equilibrio y si no es por los reflejos de Harry que la agarró del brazo hubiese ido a parar en el piso._

 _ **-**_ _¿Estás bien?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó soltándola._

 _La chica alzó el rostro encontrándose con ese par de esmeraldas._

 _ **-**_ _Sí, gracias_ _ **-.**_ _Le sonrió._

 _Harry quedó prendado de esos brillantes ojos mieles._

 _ **-**_ _Tranquila, debería de pedirte disculpas ya que fue mi culpa_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo sonriendo apenado._

 _Hermione negó con la cabeza_ _ **.-**_ _Yo tampoco tuve mucho cuidado, iba un poco distraída._

 _Harry le sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Lo dudo, siempre estas concentrada en tus ejercicios_ _ **-.**_ _Soltó sin querer, se mordió la lengua en el acto._

 _Hermione lo miró con sorpresa, ¿La había visto?_

 _ **-**_ _Casi no te reconozco por la capucha_ _ **-.**_ _Le señaló, ya no podía hacer nada así que tomando valor, le explicó_ _ **.-**_ _Pero a pesar de eso hay mechones rebeldes que se salen_ _ **-.**_ _Le sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Créeme que ese cabello tuyo lo reconozco donde sea_ _ **-.**_ _Aseguró y no estaba exagerando._

 _Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente._

 _ **-**_ _¿Así que tengo un admirador secreto?_ _ **-.**_ _Lo picó sonriendo._

 _Ésta vez fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse, no se esperó esa respuesta de ella, pero sin dejarse intimidar aprovechó la situación._

 _ **-**_ _Si lo fuera, por lo menos sabría tu nombre_ _ **-.**_ _Atacó._

 _ **-**_ _Hermione Granger_ _ **-.**_ _Contestó ella alargando la mano._

 _Harry sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Harry Potter_ _ **-.**_ _Correspondió tomándole la mano._

 _ **-**_ _Ahora yo también puedo catalogarme como admiradora secreta_ _ **-.**_ _Le confesó sonrojada._

 _Harry se sorprendió al oír eso._

 _ **-**_ _Con razón cada vez que vengo a trotar siento que me observan con detenimiento_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo divertido._

 _Hermione se rio_ _ **.-**_ _Cuidado, creo que tu ego se fue corriendo._

 _Harry también rio_ _ **.-**_ _No siempre una mujer hermosa me dice que es mi admiradora_ _ **-.**_ _Coqueteó._

 _Hermione alzó una ceja divertida_ _ **-**_ _¿Debo sentirme alagada por ser la primera?_

 _Harry hizo un gesto divertido_ _ **.-**_ _¿Soy el primer hombre en declararse admirador tuyo?_

 _ **-**_ _Que yo recuerde, si_ _ **-.**_ _Le contestó._

 _ **-**_ _Estamos a mano_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió Harry._

 _ **-**_ _Es raro verte un miércoles por aquí_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo ella, después se sonrojó_ _ **.-**_ _Ahora sueno como una acosadora._

 _Harry no pudo evitar reírse con ganas._

 _ **-**_ _Yo tampoco soy muy santo_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo_ _ **.-**_ _Siempre que llego al parque ya tú has comenzado con los estiramientos preliminares en aquel banquito_ _ **-.**_ _Señaló_ _ **.-**_ _Después comienzas a darle vueltas... No siempre das la misma cantidad, a veces 10, otros días 15 o 20_ _ **-.**_ _La miró divertido_ _ **.-**_ _¿Puedo suponer que los días que haces 20 es por haberle dado placer a tu estómago y comer algo que no debías?_

 _Hermione se rio_ _ **.-**_ _Puede ser..._

 _ **-**_ _Algo me lo decía_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Después de que trotas, vuelves al mismo árbol a hacer los estiramientos finales_ _ **-.**_ _Hizo un gesto pensativo_ _ **.-**_ _Ahora que lo pienso, los viernes te quedas un rato más debajo del árbol leyendo un libro._

 _Hermione sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Si me hubieses dicho el título del libro ahí si me asusto._

 _Harry respondió divertido_ _ **.-**_ _No se puede detallar desde aquí._

 _ **-**_ _Con razón_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió ella_ _ **.-**_ _Siempre vienes lunes, miércoles y viernes, cuando llegas se ve que ya llevas un rato trotando, sobre todo porque le das pocas vueltas al parque, unas 10 y las haces con calma, antes de irte haces tus estiramientos en cualquier zona del parque y los viernes a las 6pm vuelves ya sea para saltar la cuerda o lanzar golpes al aire_ _ **-.**_ _Finalizó detallando a la perfección su rutina diaria de ejercicios._

 _Harry se sorprendió de que también lo hubiera visto los viernes._

 _ **-**_ _¿Cómo es que... Yo nunca te he visto los viernes a esa hora_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo._

 _Hermione sonrió traviesa_ _ **.-**_ _Llego unos 10min antes que tú y me siento allá_ _ **-.**_ _Le señaló._

 _Harry giró y al darse cuenta donde le señalaba sonrió, se sentaba en el columpio, desde ahí ella podía ver con claridad el sitio donde él se colocaba._

 _ **-**_ _¿Comienzo a sentirme acosado?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó divertido._

 _Hermione se rio y eso a Harry le encantó, le había gustado mucho su risa, era suave, fresca, se podía pasar todo el día diciendo cosas tan solo para hacerla reír._

 _ **-**_ _No creo_ _ **-.**_ _Lo miró a los ojos, verdes y mieles brillaban_ _ **.-**_ _No sé dónde vives, que haces ni nada de tu vida personal, solo tu rutina de ejercicios._

 _ **-**_ _Eso se puede arreglar_ _ **-.**_ _Miró su reloj_ _ **.-**_ _¿Estás apurada?_

 _Hermione negó sonriendo_ _ **.-**_ _Ahí en la esquina hay un local._

 _ **-**_ _Mi favorito_ _ **-.**_ _Aseguró Harry_ _ **.-**_ _Yo invito_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo divertido._

 _ **-**_ _Es lo más lógico_ _ **-.**_ _Le contestó ella de la misma manera._

* * *

 _ **1 Mes Después...**_

 _ **-**_ _¿En serio vas a salir a hacer ejercicios un sábado?_ _ **-.**_ _Reprochó._

 _Harry se enderezó al finalizar de amarrarse las trenzas._

 _ **-**_ _Un poco de aire libre un sábado en la mañana no está de más_ _ **-.**_ _Le respondió._

 _Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al closet donde escogió una franela sin mangas._

 _De ahí se dirigió al espejo observándose y pasándose las manos por el cabello._

 _ **-**_ _Vas a trotar Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo al darse cuenta de cómo se empeñaba en arreglarse de más._

 _Harry sonrió antes de girarse y encararla_ _ **.-**_ _Lo sé._

 _Caminó hacia la mesita buscando sus llaves, su billetera y el celular._

 _ **-**_ _Estas últimas semanas te veo más animado a la hora de hacer ejercicio_ _ **-.**_ _Le soltó sin poderse aguantar más_ _ **.-**_ _¿Esa amiguita tuya tiene que ver en algo?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

 _Harry resopló acercándose a la cama._

 _ **-**_ _Hermione solo es una compañera de ejercicios_ _ **-.**_ _Le aclaró_ _ **.-**_ _Tú eres mi novia, ¿Qué no te queda claro?_

 _Ginny desvió la cara bufando._

 _ **-**_ _Haz lo que quieras Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Le soltó._

 _El nombrado prefirió ignorarla dirigiéndose a la puerta._

* * *

 _Hacía sus estiramientos preliminares cuando sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos por detrás._

 _Sonrió divertido, al momento de sentir las manos sobre sus ojos supo al instante que se trataba de Hermione, sumándole a eso el olor a vainilla que desprendió su cabello era imposible que se equivocara._

 _Nada tenía que ver el sentir su pequeño cuerpo esbelto pegado contra su espalda._

 _ **-**_ _No tengo la menor idea de quien pueda ser_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo enderezándose obligando a Hermione a colocarse de puntillas y pegarse más a su espalda por la diferencia de altura._

 _Eso sí, no crean que Harry hizo a propósito ese movimiento, para nada él quería sentirla más cerca de su cuerpo y como sus pechos se aplastaban contra su espalda._

 _ **-**_ _Eres un mentiroso Potter_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo ella divertida quitándole las manos._

 _Harry se giró encarándola con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _ **-**_ _¡Hermione!_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo con sorpresa_ _ **.-**_ _No sabía que eras tú_ _ **-.**_ _Sonrió divertido._

 _La castaña no pudo evitar reírse_ _ **.-**_ _Bobo._

 _Harry no dejaba de sonreír_ _ **.-**_ _¿Comenzamos?_

 _ **-**_ _Cuando quieras_ _ **-.**_ _Le contestó sonriendo comenzando a trotar siendo seguida por el pelinegro._

* * *

 _ **Hora y media después.**_

 _ **-**_ _Estuvo muy bueno_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo Hermione bebiendo del café._

 _ **-**_ _Yo te lo dije el primer día_ _ **-.**_ _Recordó Harry_ _ **.-**_ _No por nada es mi favorito, el desayuno es muy bueno._

 _ **-**_ _Creo que también se volvió mi favorito_ _ **-.**_ _Lo miró a los ojos_ _ **.-**_ _Sobre todo por la compañía._

 _Harry sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Sin duda, la compañía es lo mejor._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¿Por qué de repente quieres trotar conmigo?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó._

 _ **-**_ _Siempre me pedías que te acompañara, ¿Ahora ya no quieres que lo haga?_ _ **-.**_ _Le_ _preguntó alzando una ceja._

 _Harry suspiró, sabía las intenciones de Ginny, lo único que quería era conocer a Hermione y dejarle claro que ella era su novia._

 _ **-**_ _Puedes ir a trotar conmigo cuando quieras Ginny_ _ **-.**_ _Le aseguró_ _ **.-**_ _Te lo he dicho mil veces, eres mi novia._

 _ **-**_ _Lo sé Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Contestó ella terminándose de arreglar._

 _Harry suspiró dirigiéndose al clóset tomando su sudadera y colocándosela._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Primero que nada debemos estirar_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo al detenerse frente al banco._

 _Ginny asintió imitando a Harry._

 _ **-**_ _Escucha Ginny_ _ **-.**_ _Le pidió viéndola_ _ **.-**_ _No te vayas a sobre esforzar._

 _Ginny sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _¿Dudas de mis aptitudes Potter?_

 _Harry también esbozó una sonrisa_ _ **.-**_ _Para nada, ¿Pero recuerdas lo que te dije que no es lo mismo trotar en una máquina que al aire libre? Creo que lo vas a comprobar en unos minutos._

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué me vas a dar si puedo mantenerte el ritmo?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó con insinuación._

 _Harry sonrió divertido_ _ **.-**_ _No hagas apuestas que no podrás cumplir Ginny._

 _ **-**_ _Eso lo veremos Potter_ _ **-.**_ _Se acercó bajándole la capucha._

 _En ese momento apareció una mujer detrás de Harry posando sus delicadas y blancas manos sobre sus ojos tapándoselos._

 _Harry sonrió al sentir el contacto, supo al instante de quien se trataba pero se tardó en responder a propósito._

 _ **-**_ _Venga Lu, ¿En serio vas a dejar influenciarte por Hermione?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó divertido._

 _Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír, Luna se separó de él quitándole las manos, Harry se giró sonriendo._

 _ **-**_ _Quería comprobar algo_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo sonriendo._

 _ **-**_ _¿El qué?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó confundido._

 _ **-**_ _Lo que hablamos aquel día en tu cuarto, ¿Recuerdas?_

 _Harry supo al instante a lo que se refería e inconscientemente miró a Hermione, Luna sonrió al darse cuenta de eso y por su lado Hermione inevitablemente se sonrojó ligeramente por la manera en la que Harry la miró._

 _ **-**_ _Tranquilo_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo Luna sonriendo_ _ **.-**_ _No tienes que decir nada, no es necesario, ya confirmé mi teoría._

 _ **-**_ _Luna creo que estas apurando todo o malinterpretando…_

 _ **-**_ _Ay Potter te conozco desde hace mil años_ _ **-.**_ _Lo interrumpió_ _ **.-**_ _Te conozco más de lo que crees y sé que no estoy malinterpretando nada, solo estas en negación._

 _Harry no supo que responder a eso, ciertamente no quería admitir el repentino interés que comenzó a sentir por Hermione y las ganas terribles de verla casi todos los días._

 _ **-**_ _Aún es muy pronto_ _ **-.**_ _Al final admitió Luna_ _ **.-**_ _Poco a poco pero veras que tenía la razón._

 _Ginny se quejó_ _ **.-**_ _En verdad odio cada vez que hacen eso_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo con molestia_ _ **.-**_ _Se ponen a hablar de esa manera y las demás personas no entienden nada._

 _Luna sonrió con malicia_ _ **.-**_ _Es que esa es precisamente la idea Ginny_ _ **-.**_ _Le aseguró.-Que las demás personas no entiendan lo que hablamos._

 _Harry se metió ya que sabía que Ginny reaccionaria mal por lo dicho por la rubia._

 _ **-**_ _Hermione ven_ _ **-.**_ _La llamó para que se colocara a su lado_ _ **.-**_ _Déjame presentarte a Ginny Weasley…_

 _ **-**_ _Su novia_ _ **-.**_ _Lo interrumpió la pelirroja._

 _Harry rodó los ojos_ _ **.-**_ _Y Ginny, ella es Hermione Granger_ _ **-.**_ _Dijo mirando a la castaña y sonriendo._

 _Hermione también lo miró pero tuvo que desviar su mirada a Ginny cuando se fijó como esta le extendía la mano, se la tomo por cortesía, nada más con la actitud de la chica se dio cuenta de que no se la llevarían para nada bien._

 _ **-**_ _¡Bueno ahora si podemos empezar a trotar!_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó Luna._

* * *

 _Harry aminoró su marcha quedando al lado de Ginny._

 _ **-**_ _¿Podemos parar?_ _ **-.**_ _Le pidió claramente exhausta deteniéndose, Harry también lo hizo._

 _ **-**_ _Venga Ginny, falta esta vuelta y ya_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo_ _ **.-**_ _Si quieres puedes detenerte_ _ **-.**_ _Sugirió_ _ **.-**_ _Te pedí que no te sobre esforzaras y no me hiciste caso, como siempre_ _ **-.**_ _Le reprochó._

 _ **-**_ _Deja de molestarme Harry_ _ **-.**_ _Alzó la cabeza viendo con resentimiento como Hermione y Luna seguían trotando y pasaban la curva del camino_ _ **.-**_ _Primero me reprochas que nunca haya venido a trotar contigo, después me reprochas que venga a trotar contigo y ¿Ahora esto?_ _ **-.**_ _Chistó_ _ **.-**_ _¿Quién te entiende?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó con molestia acercándose a un banquito, Harry la siguió._

 _ **-**_ _No_ _ **-.**_ _La detuvo al verle la intención de sentarse en el banco_ _ **.-**_ _Tienes el cuerpo caliente, no es bueno que te sientes_ _ **-.**_ _Explicó_ _ **.-**_ _Además, hay que hacer los ejercicios pos y no te estoy reprochando nada, simplemente no quería que te esforzaras porque sabía que no ibas a poder seguir nuestro ritmo._

 _Ginny lo miró ofendida y molesta._

 _ **-**_ _Niégamelo pues_ _ **-.**_ _La retó ya cansado de su actitud._

 _ **-**_ _¿Cuándo haremos los estiramientos?_ _ **-.**_ _Prefirió preguntar que aceptar su error._

 _Harry alzó la mirada, Hermione y Luna estaban a punto de terminar la última vuelta, cosa que él no había podido hacer por culpa de Ginny._

 _ **-**_ _Las chicas ya van a terminar_ _ **-.**_ _Señaló_ _ **.-**_ _Vamos a esperarlas._

 _Ginny resopló con molestia._

 _ **-**_ _Por cierto, ¿Por qué dieron 7 vueltas si siempre haces 10?_

 _Harry la volteó a ver_ _ **.-**_ _Porque Luna se está adaptando a nuestro ritmo así que debemos ir poco a poco._

 _ **-**_ _O sea, ¿Si se detienen por ella y no por mí?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó con rudeza._

 _Harry rodó los ojos_ _ **.-**_ _Ginny, Luna lleva varios días entrenando con nosotros, en cambio tú viniste hoy y dudo mucho que vuelvas a venir._

 _Ginny colocó las manos en jarras_ _ **.-**_ _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

 _Harry la miró alzando una ceja._

 _ **-**_ _¡Listo!_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó exhausta Luna al llegar hasta la pareja._

 _Hermione se detuvo a su lado sonriendo_ _ **.-**_ _Lo estás haciendo bien Lu._

 _Harry también sonrió ignorando la pequeña discusión que tenía con Ginny._

 _ **-**_ _Es verdad Luna, lo estás haciendo mejor de lo que creía_ _ **-.**_ _Animó_ _ **.-**_ _Poco a poco te estas colocando a nuestro nivel._

 _ **-**_ _Venga, ahora vienen los estiramientos para terminar_ _ **-.**_ _Señaló Hermione._

 _ **-**_ _Uy si, hagámoslos para terminar **-.** Pidió Luna._

* * *

 _Al finalizar los ejercicios tomaron la decisión de ir todos hasta el local al que asistían siempre Harry y Hermione._

 _ **-**_ _Oye Harry, ¿Cuándo podemos ir a verte entrenar otra vez?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó Luna cuando ya estaban sentados._

 _Harry le sonrió a la rubia_ _ **.-**_ _Cuando tú quieras Lu_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo_ _ **.-**_ _Tú y Hermione son completamente bienvenidas._

 _La rubia sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Hay que aprovechar el hecho de que a Sirius le cayó bien Hermione._

 _ **-**_ _Yo sabía que eso iba a pasar_ _ **-.**_ _Aseguró Harry mirando a Hermione._

 _Pero la camarera con sus órdenes interrumpieron el momento._

* * *

 _Esta situación le parecía demasiado absurda, se encontraba en el gimnasio colocándose los vendajes en las manos antes de ponerse los guantes, Sirius lo esperaba en el ring con las manoplas, al terminar salió del vestidor dirigiéndose hacia el cuadrilátero._

 _Entró agachándose hasta detenerse frente a Sirius._

 _Harry respiró por la nariz y después comenzó a lanzarle golpes a Sirius, después de lanzar una combinación desvió la mirada hacia el fondo donde Ginny se encontraba concentrada en su celular sin reparar en su presencia cuando supuestamente había ido a verlo entrenar._

 _Sirius le dio por la cabeza al ver que se distaría._

 _ **-**_ _¡Atento Harry, atento!_ _ **-.**_ _Le gritó._

 _Ese grito hizo que Ginny alzara la cabeza y lo viera justo cuando Harry volvía a lanzar golpes, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza volviendo a dirigir su mirada al celular._

 _Había ido a verlo entrenar porque últimamente lo sentía distante con ella y también porque sabía que Luna y… Hermione iban constantemente a verlo entrenar, pero después de estar ahí y ser la segunda vez en ir no entendía que interesante había en ver a Harry lanzándole golpes a Sirius._

 _El boxeo no tenía lógica y ella lo estaba comprobando al ver a Harry entrenar._

 _ **-**_ _¡Concéntrate! ¡Vamos!_

 _Giró los ojos al escuchar los gritos de Sirius, no entendía porque Harry había decidido entrenar y aprender a boxear pudiendo trabajar en la empresa de su padre, le molestaba que malgastara su tiempo en esa bobería pudiendo tener un trabajo digno._

 _Después de media hora de aburrimiento y al darse cuenta que se quedaba sin batería decidió marcharse del lugar avisándole a Harry que se iría a la academia._

 _ **-**_ _¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa relación tan absurda?_ _ **-.**_ _Le reprochó Sirius cuando la Weasley se hubo marchado._

 _Harry suspiró_ _ **.-**_ _No sé… Siempre creí que Ginny era la chica indicada_ _ **-.**_ _Le aseguró._

 _Sirius alzó una ceja_ _ **.-**_ _¿Lo sigues creyendo?_

 _Harry desvió su mirada hacia la ventana viendo los altos rascacielos que rodeaban al gimnasio, inevitablemente unos ojos mieles aparecieron en su cabeza._

 _ **-**_ _No_ _ **-.**_ _Contestó mirándolo nuevamente_ _ **.-**_ _Es solo que…_

 _ **-**_ _Escúchame_ _ **-.**_ _Le pidió mirándolo_ _ **.-**_ _Te estas dejando llevar por el malvado estereotipo Potter acerca de las pelirrojas, ¿Importa acaso que tu madre y tu abuela sean pelirrojas? No te dejes llevar por eso Harry y vive tu vida como tú quieras._

 _ **-**_ _Lo sé… Es solo que… Quise seguir el legado y Ginny siempre me gustó sobre todo por su cabello_ _ **-.**_ _Admitió_ _ **.-**_ _Pensé que así se había sentido papá con mamá._

 _Sirius sonrió_ _ **.-**_ _Estas completamente equivocado_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo, Harry lo miró_ _ **.-**_ _¿Y sabes por qué?_ _ **-.**_ _Harry negó_ _ **.-**_ _No puedo negar el hecho de que el cabello de Lily es bellísimo y que obviamente a tu padre le gustó desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero vamos, el cabello de Lily causa sensación y a todo el mundo le gusta_ _ **-.**_ _Se acercó un poco más colocándole una mano sobre el hombro_ _ **.-**_ _¿Sabes realmente que fue lo que enamoró a James de Lily?_ _ **-.**_ _Harry dudó ya que siempre creyó que había sido su cabello_ _ **.-**_ _Su inteligencia, Lily fue la alumna más destacada y brillante de nuestra generación._

 _Inevitablemente la imagen de Hermione contándole todos sus logros académicos y las carreras universitarias que quería cursar se le vino a la mente._

 _Sirius se alejó de Harry, por su mirada estaba casi seguro lo que pasaba por su mente ya que de tantas veces que Hermione y Luna habían ido a verlo entrenar, estaba enterado de lo inteligente que la castaña era, confirmado y comprobado por Luna._

 _ **-**_ _No te engañes más Harry, abre los ojos._

* * *

 _ **Presente**_

 **-** ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! **-.** Gritaban.

La pelirroja alzó el rostro al escuchar los gritos, había estado distraída mirando una foto en su celular donde Harry salía dándole un beso en la mejilla, con frustración borró la foto, cogió su pote de agua y se dirigió hacia donde la llamaban.

 _Te culpas de tus noches sin dormir_

 _Por haber pensado solo en ti_

 _Y ahora extrañas todo de nuestro pasado_

 **-** Harry… **-.** Susurró al observar la cama y verla vacía.

Comenzó a desvestirse lentamente pensando en que estaría haciendo en ese momento el chico, lo extrañaba, vaya que sí, solo que nunca se imaginó que tanto.

Extrañaba su insistencia en que se durmiera temprano, en las noches en las que se quedaba despierto junto a ella, los reproches que le hacía por su manera de comer, ¡Todo! Extrañaba todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y el hecho de seguir viviendo en el departamento que compartieron no la ayudaba.

 _Te culpas de engañar mi corazón_

 _De sentarte sola en el sillón_

 _A llorar los besos que ya no nos damos_

Al sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas alzó nuevamente la copa de vino hacia sus labios bebiendo todo el contenido de golpe, se sentía molesta consigo misma, ¿Por qué estaba llorando en su departamento, sentada en el sillón en la oscuridad y sola…?

Vivir en ese departamento y recordar todo lo que vivió junto a Harry no ayudaba a que lo superara, ella era culpable, lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que no doliera, todos los momentos que compartieron juntos, los besos que se dieron… Extrañaba todo eso.

 _No insistas pidiendo perdón_

 _No busques razones_

 _El tonto fui yo_

 _ **-**_ _Ginny ya basta_ _ **-.**_ _Le pidió Harry_ _ **.-**_ _Por favor no sigas_ _ **-.**_ _Insistió_ _ **.-**_ _Los dos somos culpables, no solo tú._

 _Ginny negó con la cabeza_ _ **.-**_ _Sabes muy bien que no es así, yo soy la culpable de todo Harry, yo fui la que metió la pata, la que dañó la relación, por mi comportamiento y mis celos absurdos._

 _ **-**_ _Pero yo fui quien nunca te exigió nada por la relación, fui yo quien te amo sin pedirte lo mismo a cambio… Siempre fui yo el que hizo todo sin dejar que tú también te involucraras, que pelearas por nuestra relación y también fui yo el que te terminó._

 _Ginny no se pudo detener y se lanzó a abrazarlo, Harry tuvo la intención de detenerla pero la dejó abrazarlo solo por un momento, después de unos segundos la separó suavemente de su cuerpo._

 _ **-**_ _Ya Ginny, no te sigas haciendo daño por favor_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo antes de alejarse de ella e irse._

 _Es mi culpa por haberte amado tantas madrugadas_

 _-Eres la mujer de mi vida dijo mirándola a los ojos.-Te amo._

 _Ginny se movió hasta colocarse sobre él besándolo con pasión._

 _Me arrepiento de entregarlo todo sin pedirte nada_

 _-Feliz sonrió entregándole una cajita alargada._

 _Ginny la tomó con una sonrisa en el rostro, al abrirla pudo visualizar un collar._

 _-Gracias Harry **-.** Lo abrazó y besó.-Pero yo no te compre..._

 _-Shhh... **-.** La calló.-No importa, tú eres mi regalo **-.** Le susurró._

 _Es mi culpa por quererte más de lo que tú esperabas_

 _-¡Lo sé! **-.** Contestó.-Pero es que… **-.** Volvió a suspirar.-Obvio que lo quiero **-.** Aseguró mirándola.-Y todo es muy bonito con él, pero no sé… No es suficiente, Harry es mi amigo, siempre lo ha sido y no quiero perderlo como amigo **-.** Admitió._

 _Y dejarte ver que yo por ti me moría de ganas_

 _-Tú me gustas._

 _-Harry yo…_

 _ **-**_ _Estoy enamorado de ti_ _ **-.**_ _Confesó sonriendo._

 _La chica sonrió, se acercó abrazándolo y al separarse lo besó._

 _Fuiste toda mi vida, yo te amé sin medida_

 _Es por eso que ahora vuelves arrepentida_

 **-** Ginebra **-.** El que haya usado su nombre completo hizo que por fin la pelirroja dejara de hablar **.-** Ya basta **-.** Le pidió cansado **.-** Ya ha pasado un año, supéralo Ginny, sigue adelante, como yo lo hice.

Esas palabras solo lograron incrementar el llanto en la pelirroja.

 **-** No puedo Harry **-.** Gimió **.-** Simplemente no puedo **-.** Sollozó **.-** A pesar de haber pasado un año, a pesar de haberme mudado del departamento… **-.** Lo miró **.-** No he podido olvidarte.

Harry resopló llenándose de paciencia para no tratarla mal ya que por mucho que fuera, seguía siendo una mujer.

 **-** Ginny… Lo nuestro es pasado **-.** Le dijo lentamente **.-** Por favor no insistas más, si yo pude seguir adelante, tú también puedes hacerlo.

 _Que tarde te interesas por mi amor_

 _Justo cuando sabes que alguien más llego_

 _Y con sus caricias me curó este llanto_

Después de un arduo entrenamiento y de haberse duchado, Harry se dirigió hacia los vestidores de ahí hacia su casillero para sacar sus pertenencias y poder marcharse del gimnasio.

Abrió el casillero comenzando a buscar su celular y llaves cuando sintió como alguien lo abrazaba desde atrás, sin girarse supo al momento de quien se trataba, se giró para rodearla con sus brazos y al separarse la besó en los labios.

 **-** Que sorpresa tan grata **-.** Le dijo separándose de sus labios.

 **-** Te traje un regalito **-.** Le dijo.

Harry sonrió **.-** No era necesario.

Ella negó con la cabeza **.-** Estaba en el centro cuando lo vi y no pude evitar comprarlo, es perfecto para ti **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Cierra los ojos **-.** Le pidió.

Harry le hizo caso cerrándolos.

 **-** Puedes abrirlos **-.** Le dijo a los segundos.

Al hacerlo lo primero que se encontró fue una cadena plateada, el dije bailaba frente a sus ojos dándose cuenta inmediatamente que se trataba de un pequeño guante de boxeo de color gris oscuro, lo miró con asombro para después sonreír y tomarlo entre su mano.

 **-** ¡Hermione, esta bellísimo! **-.** Exclamó detallándolo **.-** Gracias **-.** Le dijo volviéndola a besar.

 **-** Ven para colocártelo **-.** Le dijo al separarse de sus labios, Harry la dejó.

Cuando la castaña se volvió a colocar frente a él, este la agarró de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo besándola con pasión siendo correspondido de inmediato por ella.

 **-** Te amo Harry **-.** Susurró sobre sus labios.

Harry sonrió sintiendo su aliento chocar contra sus labios **.-** Y yo a ti Mione.

 **-** ¡Harry! ¡Harry! **-.** Escucharon gritos provenir de afuera **.-** ¡Voy a cerrar el gimnasio así que apúrense!

El Potter sonrió divertido mirando a la castaña **.-** ¿Sirius sabe que estas aquí?

Hermione se separó de él tomándolo de la mano y halándolo para que comenzara a caminar **.-** Claro que sabe que estoy aquí, ya había cerrado el gimnasio cuando llegué.

Salieron del gimnasio despidiéndose del pelinegro mayor.

 **-** ¿A dónde me llevas? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione.

Harry siguió caminando, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica a la vez que Hermione cruzaba su mano con la que descansaba sobre su hombro, Harry se inclinó besándola.

 **-** No sé tú, pero tengo mucha hambre **-.** Le dijo **.-** Y por aquí cerca hay un local donde venden una comida excepcional.

 **-** ¿Es el mismo de siempre? **-.** Preguntó divertida cuando bajaban las escaleras del parque.

Harry sonrió **.-** ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Hermione lo miró **.-** A ti **-.** Susurró.

Harry la miró con deseo **.-** El postre para más tarde **-.** Aseguró.

* * *

 **-** ¡Pero es que tenías que verlo! **-.** Insistió Harry agitado **.-** Imagínate **-.** Le dijo alzando los brazos y cerrando los puños al subir la guardia, estaba sentado en la mesa de su apartamento junto a su novia, acababan de cenar **.-** Estaban a la par, pero llegó un momento en que Martin comenzó a esquivarlo **-.** Movió el cuerpo de derecha a izquierda sin bajar la guardia, en el televisor estaban dando un resumen de la pelea de anoche que Harry estaba narrando **.-** Pero con demasiada rapidez, fue increíble **-.** Se enderezó cogiendo la taza donde Hermione le había servido café.

La castaña giró a ver la televisión cuando Harry le dijo.

 **-** ¡Ahí! **-.** Dijo **.-** Justo en ese momento ya sabía que Martin iba a ganar la pelea.

Hermione giró a ver a Harry sonriendo **.-** Prometo quedarme despierta la próxima vez contigo.

Harry la miró a ver, bajo la taza sonriendo **.-** Tranquila Mione **-.** Se acercó dándole un beso **.-** Tenías que levantarte temprano, no te preocupes.

Hermione se puso de pie, caminó hasta donde Harry sentándose sobre su regazo y abrazándolo por el cuello.

 **-** Mañana no debo madrugar **-.** Le susurró sobre los labios antes de besarlo.

* * *

Harry colocándose las vendas en sus manos antes de salir donde Sirius lo esperaba dentro del ring para otro día de entrenamiento, pensaba en como había cambiado su vida desde que Hermione apareció en esta, una sonrisa adornó sus labios inevitablemente, era feliz, se sentía sumamente feliz con ella a su lado.

No podía negar el hecho de que si hubo un tiempo en que amaba a Ginny, pero al final nunca fue una relación recíproca o un amor reciproco, él era el único que daba todo por la relación, él único que le daba sin pedir o esperar nada de su parte, en cambio con Hermione todo era diferente, Hermione si le correspondía, Hermione si le daba a cambio, le daba amor y eso era tofo lo que él necesitaba.

Salió de los vestuarios colocándose los guantes, Sirius lo estaba arriba del cuadrilátero, entró pasando por debajo de las cuerdas.

 **-** ¿Preparado? **-.** Harry asintió **.-** Empecemos.

Comenzó a lanzarle golpes mientras se movía y esquivaba los que Sirius le lanzaba, rodeó el cuadrilátero y al alzar la mirada quedó de frente con la de Hermione que sentada en el piso a lo lejos lo miraba con atención, Harry le sonrió y Hermione se la devolvió moviendo sus labios donde claramente el Potter pudo leer ''Te amo'', sonrió diciéndole de la misma manera ''Yo también'' y al terminar de decirlo se agachó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius le iba a pegar, se alzó dándole suavemente por las costillas.

 **-** ¡Eeeh! **-.** Le dijo sonriendo **.-** ¡Atento Sirius! **-.** Le dijo divertido, pudo escuchar en el fondo las risas de Hermione.

 **-** No te rías castaña **-.** Le dijo Sirius viéndola y riéndose **.-** Venga, dejemos los juegos.

* * *

Ginny caminaba no muy segura de lo que hacía, ya hace 3años mínimo que no iba para ese lugar, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería verlo, necesitaba hacerlo, aun su corazón lloraba su ausencia.

Pero los nervios la consumían, el palpitar acelerado de su corazón la frenaba, el sudor de sus manos, no estaba segura de que le iba a decir, solo quería verlo y ya pero a pesar de eso sus pies no se movían de su lugar, miró la hora, no sabía si Harry habría modificado su horario de entrenamiento, esperaba que no.

El gimnasio ya estaba cerrado al público así que no le quedaba de otra que quedarse ahí en ese lugar a esperar donde nadie la viera, a los minutos escuchó que alguien bajaba, se levantó corriendo pensando que era Harry pero se decepcionó al reconocer uno de los otros prospectos de Sirius.

 **-** ¡Ginny! **-.** Dijo con sorpresa al verla y reconocerla **.-** ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginny se acercó abrazándolo y saludándolo, compuso su mejor sonrisa **.-** Vine a hablar de algo con Harry **-.** Le dijo con seguridad **.-** ¿Sabes si aún esta allá? ¿Puedo subir?

 **-** Te voy a ser sincero, no lo vi cuando salí, no sé si es que ya salió o estaba en la oficina de Sirius, lo siento **-.** Le dijo antes de retomar su camino.

* * *

 **-** Alo **-.** Atendió Harry su celular saliendo de la oficina de su padrino ya cambiado y duchado **.-** No, no subas, ya voy saliendo, espérame en las escaleras, dale, ya voy.

 **-** ¿Hermione? **-.** Le preguntó Sirius sonriendo aunque la pregunta estaba de más al ver la cara de felicidad de su ahijado.

 **-** Me está esperando allá abajo, la voy a llevar a cenar **-.** Le avisó.

Sirius alzó una ceja **.-** ¿Algún motivo en especial? **-.** Sugirió.

Harry sonrió **.-** Quizás.

 **-** ¿Puedo ir buscando que traje usaré? **-.** Le gritó cuando este iba por las escaleras.

 **-** ¡Deberías! **-.** Le gritó de vuelta.

* * *

Cuando escuchó nuevamente pasos se alzó moviéndose hasta que lo vio, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, tenía el cabello húmedo y se veía fresco, dio unos pasos hacia delante cuando Harry terminó de bajar las escaleras pero al verlo mirar a su derecha y sonreír fue que avistó a Hermione haciendo que se detuviera en el acto.

 **-** Hola mi boxeador favorito **-.** Le dijo Hermione pasándole las manos por el cuello y colocándose de puntitas para besarlo, Harry la tomó de la cintura correspondiéndole el beso.

 **-** ¿Nos vamos? **-.** Hermione asintió, cruzaron sus manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lado contrario de la pelirroja.

Y eso lo agradeció ya que sintió caerse en pedazos cuando los vio besándose, había tenido una pequeña esperanza de poder hablar con él a solas y si tenía suerte, que le dijera que había terminado con ella, pero no era así, se había equivocado completamente, ya Harry no era de ella y si se ponía a pensar, nunca lo fue y ella se encargó de eso.

* * *

¡Y aquí esta! Este era el otro fic que les dije que tenía, no lo había podido terminar porque no encontraba de qué manera hacerlo, quedó más largo de lo que creí ya que me inspiré en la historia de uno de mis mejores amigos, después de prestarle suma atención a la letra me di cuenta y él estuvo de acuerdo que concordaba perfecto con lo que él había pasado así que le dije que escribiría la historia basándome en eso :D

Y bueno, así quedó, todo lo que es pasado es casi igualito a como mi amigo lo vivió, el presente si es inventado, a pesar de que la terminé y subí, su final no me convenció del todo, ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Tienen derecho y permiso de opinar al respecto xD Solo espero que les haya gustado más que a mí.

PD: A los que leen ¿Quién Dijo que es Fácil Ser un Potter? Les digo que justamente estoy montada escribiendo el siguiente capítulo a ver si puedo subirlo más tarde, no les prometo nada pero haré todo lo posible y para los que no me siguen ahí, los invito a leer esa historia, es ambientada en Hogwarts pero totalmente fuera de lo común xD Ya que Harry tiene una prima y es igual o más traviesa que él.

Espero sus reviews que eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo historias, es mi motor.

Se les quiere! :3


End file.
